


unreal, undone.

by haydenmd



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Short Chapters, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: ❝ soulmates. what a sham. ❞ thought a boy in scotland as tiny clock whirred and clicked on his skin and the crossbow zipped around excitedly.❝ i hope my soulmate is nice. ❞ thought a different boy all the way across the world in florida as the small soldiers marched along his skin in unison time.when a person turns the age of ten, a small tattoo representing their soulmate appears on their skin. this tattoo moves and takes on the emotions of the person's soulmate. when the soulmates meet, their tattoos burn and itch as they almost leap out of the person's skin.when enoch o'connor gets a crossbow and clock that won't stop moving, he does almost everything to get rid of it. on his tenth birthday, jacob portman receives a set of two soldiers whose hearts pulsate, but it always burns.the two meet on jake's exchange trip to scotland when he bumps into the other in the grocery store. the tattoos burn for both of them. jake smiles at the other and enoch pushes him away. this couldn't be happening. he'd tried everything to destroy the tattoo because of this exact thing. falling for someone because of something the universe decided.





	unreal, undone.

**Author's Note:**

> the first part is just a little world-building. i attached the first real chapter to it as well, just so i wouldn't be cheating whoever clicked expecting a real story.

at the age of ten, we all get a tattoo that moves on our skin. it tells us just one more thing about our soulmate. it runs around, reflecting what our soulmate is feeling at the time. when they are sad, our tattoo won't rush around excitedly, but simply in our palm, comforting whoever is one the other line. when they are happy, the tattoo buzzes around, etting us feel their excitement.

jacob portman's tattoo of two soldiers with pulsating hearts is almost always resting on his palm. at times, he feels a burn or a cut along his skin where the mark is. does his soulmate really hate him that much?

enoch o'connor has tried everything to get rid of his tattoo as he doesn't want to love someone just because the universe told him to. he's burnt it, cut it, scratched it, but there's no way to get rid of it. why does he have to love the person on the other side?

* * *

jacob gripped the letter tightly in his hands, scared to open it. it would tell him how he would spend the next year or his life. either jacob would be stuck working a minimum wage job to support himself through another semester of college or he would be off to scotland for the next year's worth of education. he bit his lip, almost ripping at the skin there. jake shoved a finger in the envelope, looked away from the letter, and ripped it open.

he looked at the letter, skimming it, eyes locking on the first paragraph.

_'we're proud to inform you that you have been selected for our exchange program. your next year's worth of education has been funded. congratulations, JACOB PORTMAN, you will be at the university of edinburgh within the month of receiving this.'_

jake didn't read the rest of it—that could wait until later—before running to tell his friends.

they weren't as excited as jake was, mostly because they didn't want to see their friend leave. and while, yeah, jake was going to miss them, he couldn't wait until he was in scotland. he had wanted this for so long and now it was finally within reach. no friends would stop that.

* * *

jake had packed over the time he was still in the united states, making sure everything was set to go. then he was off. off to follow his dream of travelling the world while also getting an education. for him, that's all he really needed.

 

 


End file.
